


Cuddle

by StarLove18



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Exposition, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Heero Yuy, spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: Sometimes, what we fight for can bring peace. Peace also has a way of creating stress.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> ***Some parts of the world were celebrating Gundam Wing month, so I'm going to leave this here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa, Sunrise and their affiliates. I'm only borrowing them.

What a long, long day. The train ride back home was misery, at most. A group of passengers - loud and boisterous - rattled his ears. He glared at one, two... twenty-three individuals who were meant to die. Heero had no patience for annoyances, especially after a lengthy mission in Uruguay. In an industrial area, he hacked data in the technology department, infiltrated an army of 300,000 soldiers, and caught his main target, Phoenix Septum, redhanded for a bank robbery in London. Phoenix managed to cover his tracks, in hopes of buying an acreage with the funds he stole... but thanks to Heero and The Preventers Ops, the Deputy of the army ordered officials to place him in custody. He also gave Heero an envelope, which contained an extensive list of bank accounts that got compromised.

After ensuring the information was forwarded to Lady Une, Heero took flight back to England. The train ride to Quatre's house was next... and complicated. Unlike the initial trip, which held pleasant and quiet passengers, this ride was ridiculous! As always, Heero never failed to observe his surroundings and looked for possible exits. His attention was redirected to the others for the rest of his trip. Erratic, foul, reckless behaviours defined them. They looked youthful, quite close to his age. They spat on the floor, stretched out on a few seats, and cursed. One young man littered his seat with a bag of chips and spilt coffee. A lady who was hanging with that crowd laughed as she wet the floor. One random man tripped over a stray bottle and landed flat on his romp - where the lady had an "accident". Another lady rolled a paper with some white powder and snorted. Wow... Heero's facial features hardened with vexation; he shook his head at sight of this pathetic scene. Was this the "peace" he's fought for?

When he entered home, he stumbled over to the nearest wall in the rec room. He never acknowledged the others - no eye contact, no response to their calls. Despite the scrumptious scent from the kitchen, he wasn't hungry nor thirsty. Despite the action heard from the TV, he didn't sense the need to talk nor settle. Exhaustion took a hold of him and his mind, body and soul considered checking out. He slumped and slid against the wall as he sat. His things have already been tossed in his room; the only item he kept on his person was his gun. With a heavy sigh, the sixteen-year-old drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, his fellow comrades, the former Gundam pilots turned Preventer agents, watched his languorous, automatic movements from the door. They shot knowing glances at each other and nodded in unison. One by one, they tiptoed into the room and positioned themselves to cuddle. Duo assumed a position behind Heero, while Trowa rested his arm on Heero's shoulder. Wufei yawned and rolled into fetal position with his back against Heero's torso, and Quatre fell into Trowa's arms. The blond snaked his hand between Trowa's arm and held Heero's hand. Without a word, five bonded souls drifted into Nocturnal Dreamland.

The End.


End file.
